Homecoming
by elliexhardy
Summary: With Christmas time here, it only means one thing; they're coming home. Oneshot for Ingrid, Chantel and Yuri.


**A/N:** So I wanted to write a little something for my three favorite people. I hope you guys like it and sorry if it sucks lol, I tried. Anyway, enjoy ladies :)

* * *

><p><strong>Home for Crimmus; Chantel<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a crazy number of weeks for CM Punk. He won the WWE Championship at Survivor Series and had been busy traveling with the crew, making appearances, doing Tribute to the Troops and pretty much being the number one superstar in the company right now. With the Holiday weekend here, he was finally going to his town, Chicago. Well there was a reason why he was happy to go back too, well…three reasons actually.<p>

Making it home, he parked his car in the garage and headed inside. It was a little past midnight, so he was sure everybody was sleeping. He headed up to his room and saw his wife sleeping. Sure, Punk wasn't the type of person who looked for marriage, but there's a first for everything. Putting his bags down quietly, he went to take a quick shower and once he finished and changed, he went into bed and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

_"Lacy? You awake?"_ he asked as he kissed her neck.

Lacy went to bed about a half hour before, but it was taking her a while to fall asleep. She heard him come in and then go to the shower and everything, but pretended she was sleeping.

_"No."_ she smirked to herself.

Punk laughed a little. _"Smartass."_

She smiled and turned to face him, placing a kiss on his lips.

_"About time you come home. I was beginning to think you loved being away from here."_ she teased.

He sighed dramatically. _"I did, but I figured…you know, I may have to come home sometime."_ he smirked.

_"How nice Punk."_ she rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

_"You know I've missed this place. I couldn't wait to finally get to my town and in my bed."_

Lacy snorted. _"You don't own Chicago, Punk. Making it sound like you're the damn Mayor or something."_

_"Please, the Mayor knows I run shit here."_

_"I'm sure."_ she nodded. _"How long are you here for?"_ she asked, placing a kiss on his chest.

_"Three days. RAW is in Chicago on Monday. So no traveling for me until late Monday night."_

Lacy frowned a bit, but understood. _"Better than nothing."_

_"Definitely. Now, give me some lovin'."_ he smirked.

Lacy laughed a bit. _"No, go to sleep Punk."_

_"Clearly, you never listen. I don't sleep."_ he smirked.

Just as he said that, their bedroom door opened to reveal a little boy, rubbing his eyes and walking in. _"Mommy, I can't….what? DADDY!"_ he grinned as he ran over to their bed and tried climbing up.

Punk laughed and helped him, putting him on the bed, as his son wrapped his arms around his neck._ "Hey Brandon. Missed me huh?"_

_"UH…yeah."_ Brandon said. _"Mommy don't let me sleep late to watch you on tv." _he said, rolling his eyes.

Punk chuckled and looks over at Lacy. _"Is that so?"_

_"Then he wakes up the next morning all cranky and wishing death on everyone."_ She smirked. _"I'm not surprised though, since he takes after you."_

_"Hush woman."_

_"Daddy, how long you stay?"_

_"Three days."_

_"Three?"_ he grinned. _"Long time." _he laughed.

_"Very long time."_ He nodded. _"Plus, somebody told me that Santa is bringing you some gifts tomorrow."_

_"Yeah! I get toys. I was a good boy everyday!"_ he said.

_"We'll have to see what Santa brings you then."_ Punk said as he kissed Brandon's forehead.

In walked in their little girl.

_"Mommy, Brandon got out of bed."_ Allison tattled…then saw Punk.

_"Oh hi Daddy!"_ Allison grinned as she went to Lacy's side of the bed and climbed up and onto the bed. _"You home."_ she said happily as she went towards him.

Brandon face palmed her, to back her away from Punk. That was _his_ Daddy.

_"Ugh, Bam Bam! You stupid head! Stop it!"_ she said as she shoved him.

_"No, you stupid head. That's my Daddy."_ he told her, shoving her back .

_"Guys…"_ Lacy sighed.

_"There's plenty of me to go around."_ Punk said (winked at Lacy too). _"Relax."_

Brandon sighed. _"K, Daddy."_

Punk adjusted both of the kids on the bed, putting them in between him and Lacy. Brandon and Allison continued to talk and argue over things, making sure they kept Punk informed about the tough life they've had with Mommy, though…there was no such thing really. To them, being a three year old and a one year old was difficult. They had dozed off, both kids sort of clinging onto Punk and he laughed a bit.

_"Those are your children."_ Lacy teased, letting out a small yawn.

_"Best kids ever."_ he laughed as he covered them up after he moved them a bit.

_"It's good to have you home."_ Lacy smiled.

_"It's good to be here."_ he told her.

They both got ready for bed….well Lacy anyway.

_"Oh and Punk?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"No lovin' for you tonight."_ she smirked.

_"Shut up."_ he laughed as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>About Time; Ingrid<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn sighed to herself as she found out that her flight to Houston had been canceled, due to the weather in New York. It was crazy out, with all the snow falling down and everybody trying to find a way back to their families for the Christmas Holiday.<p>

_"Guess I'll head back to the hotel."_ Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

She had called the taxi service and waited for them to get her from the airport, hoping that the ride back wouldn't be too bad. About an hour later, she made it to her hotel and went to the receptionist, looking for a room, since she had checked out earlier.

_"I'm sorry miss, but we have no other rooms for the night. They've all been taken due to the Holiday and the weather."_

Just her luck, it would be a sucky night.

_"Right."_ she nodded. _"Well thank you anyway."_

Taking her phone out, she went to text AJ…but then remembered she was on a flight right now, so she wouldn't be able to help. Damn her best friend. She heard somebody talking and glanced over.

_"I know bro! It's going to be a great Christmas indeed."_

_"Woo woo woo, you know it bro. Going to the LI?"_

_"Nah, not tonight. Tomorrow morning. That weather is crazy out."_ he shook his head.

Zack nodded. _"I'm still gonna brave the storm though. I'm gonna fist pump its face."_

Curt laughed. _"Good luck with that."_

Zack laughed as well. _"Well, I better head out. I'll shoot you a text when I make it."_

_"Sweet, later."_

After Zack left, Curt started to head back to his room, stopping when he saw Kaitlyn. Yeah so, here's their story. They actually got really drunk one night while in Vegas and while encouraged by drunk friends, got hitched. So…they're married, but it's very awkward.

_"Kaitlyn…"_ he nodded.

_"Oh hey, Curt."_ she said.

_"Heading out for the holiday?"_ he asked.

_"No. I have to find a place to stay."_ Kaitlyn chuckled a bit._ "All the rooms here are booked and there are no flights out of the airport until the morning."_

_"That really sucks."_

_"Yeah, tell me about it. What about you?"_

_"Staying in. I'm going to my parents' place in the morning and I'll spend the day with them."_

_"Aw, well that sounds like it'll be fun."_ Kaitlyn smiled.

_"It will be. Got my brother coming over too; it's always a great time when we're both around."_

_"Sounds great."_ she chuckled.

_"Yep…"_ he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

_"Erm well, I better make some calls and see what hotels have vacancy. I'll see you around."_

_"Alright."_ he nodded as he watched her start walking away…but then he felt bad. Christmas Eve, alone? He knew that she wanted to spend time with her family, she had mentioned it to him before and was excited, now she looked…bummed.

_"Uh…wait."_ he called out._ "How about you stay in my room? Zack left to his Dad's, so I've got an extra bed."_

Kaitlyn bit her lip. It was better than nothing. _"You sure?"_

_"Positive."_ he nodded.

_"Okay then. Thank you."_

_"No problem."_

He grabbed one of her bags and then they headed off to the elevator, so they could go to his room. It was quiet and a little awkward, but they made some small talk once they reached his floor. Finding his room, he slid in his key card and opened the door for her, letting her in.

_"Thanks again for this. It means a lot."_

_"Couldn't let you spend it alone."_ Curt shrugged.

Kaitlyn smiled and nodded. _"Well, mind if I hop into the shower?"_

_"Go ahead. I already showered earlier, so take your time."_

She nodded and grabbed her pajamas, then headed into the shower. While she was doing that, Curt changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then just laid in bed and messed around on his phone. Kaitlyn came out a while later and picked up after herself, before going on her bed.

_"All clean now?"_

_"Mhm, nice and fresh."_ she chuckled.

_"Good."_

Awkwarddddd.

_"So, let's talk about this marriage."_ Kaitlyn just said.

_"What about it?"_

_"Well, we've been married for a month. We could get it annulled if you want. I just don't know what to think about it."_

_"It's awkward."_

_"Big time."_ She nodded.

Here's the thing though, Curt and Kaitlyn liked each other, but always played it off. Main reason why they even stayed married for so long.

_"So, wanna get it annulled then? We could do it after the Holidays-"_

Kaitlyn moved from her bed to his and just kissed him. It was going to happen and she just decided to act on it, instead of waiting for so long. What she didn't expect was for him to kiss her back though. She pulled away and then looked at him; he did the same and looked at her.

_"Uh, what?"_

_"I've liked you for a while now."_ she told him. _"Was nervous to say something, but eh…I said forget it and just acted on my feelings."_

Curt scratched his head in confusion. _"Should have noticed huh?"_

_"Kind of. I mean, it was pretty obvious."_ she laughed a bit.

Curt nodded._ "Well, as you can tell I kissed you back, so…that means that I like you too. I didn't think you did, which is why I didn't say anything."_

_"….we're very strange."_

_"Clearly."_ he said as he leaned into kiss her again. _"Merry Christmas."_ he muttered.

_"Merry Christmas indeed."_

* * *

><p><strong>What a Kick; Yuri<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Behave."<em> Ellie laughed a bit.

With Christmas tomorrow, Ellie was excited because that meant that Mike would be home to spend the Holiday with her. It had been a while since she had seen him and she missed him so much. She glanced down and smiled a bit. The last time Mike saw her, she was three months along with their first child, now she was five months, going on six next week. The baby was starting to kick and she was simply amazed at the feeling, knowing that their child was growing inside of her.

She glanced over at the clock and continued to clean up a little. Mike would be coming home soon and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. She knew he would be tired and simply wanted to relax, so she cooked and everything for him too, so he could have a nice meal and then sleep it off.

Ellie glanced over at her phone, hearing it ring and saw that Mike was calling her to have a Face time session with her. She accepted the call and smiled as she saw him.

_"Hey you."_

_"Hey babe."_ he smiled back.

_"At the airport?"_ she asked.

_"Yeah, just waiting for my flight to be called, so we can take off."_

_"Great. I'm so excited to have you home for the next two days. I've missed you so much."_

_"I know, I've missed you too. How's the baby?"_

_"Baby is fine. Doctor said everything is great so far, just about four more months and he'll be here."_

_"I can't wait. Let's hope that he looks as handsome as me."_ he smirked.

_"Mike…"_ she snorted. _"You? Handsome? Don't make me laugh."_ she teased.

_"Hey now, I'm damn good looking."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."_ she laughed. _"So what time are you getting here?"_

Mike sighed. _"That's the thing, my flight is delayed and they're saying we may not be able to leave until tomorrow morning."_

_"What?"_ she frowned. _"Why not?"_

_"There are some storms on the way to LA and they don't wanna risk it."_

Ellie nodded a bit. While she was bummed, she did want him to be safe.

_"Okay."_ she sighed.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault."_ she shrugged. _"It's better to be safe than sorry."_

_"I'll make it up to you when I get home, okay?"_

_"It's fine."_ she smiled. _"Well, I was staying up to wait for you, but since you're not coming tonight, I think I'll go to bed."_

_"Get some sleep, baby._" he nodded.

_"Alright. I love you, good night."_

_"Night."_

They hung up and Ellie frowned. Now she had to put all the food away and clear the kitchen, all that rush for nothing. She put all the food away and once she made sure everything else was done; she went to shower and headed to bed. The sooner she slept, the sooner Mike would be home.

xx

In the middle of the night, Ellie felt the bed shift and something go around her waist. _"I'm home."_ she heard.

She quickly turned and saw that Mike was there._ "Mike."_ she grinned as she kissed him.

_"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here til the morning."_

_"I…may have lied a little. I was already at LAX, just waiting for my ride."_ he chuckled.

_"Jerk."_ she teased. _"I'm so happy you're here though."_ she giggled.

_"Me too baby, me too."_ he said, kissing her forehead.

Ellie snuggled in closer to him as he rubbed her belly.

_"How's the little Mizfit?"_

She snorted. _"Mizfit? Really Mike?"_

_"Don't hate."_

_"Appreciate?"_ she smirked.

_"Something like that."_

She started to laugh and then suddenly, she winced.

_"What? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just uh, I think he kicked."_

_"Really?"_ he grinned, rubbing her bump.

_"Really."_ She smiled, placing his hand over where the baby was kicking. _"Merry Christmas, Mike."_ she said as she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cheesy as hell, lol. Vomit fest xD Anyway, Merry Christmas girls :)


End file.
